Ivar the Black
A human of the Arzhel ethnic group, Ivar the Black is a senior officer in the Company of the Red Sash. In his two years living in the "Southern Kingoms", he has gained a great deal of experience and personal wealth as a mercenary warrior. He has also since discovered that he is destined for greater things, as Harbingers of the Ilith'ari set tasks before him. It remains to be seen what role Ivar will play in the machinations of the Gods in days to come. Background Little is known of Ivar's upbringing. He is certainly of Arzhel stock, but his tribe of origin is unknown. The massive two-handed axe he bears, named Rage Mountain, is quite ancient, but Ivar has only revealed that it was given to him by his grandfather. There have been rumors that he acquired the epithet "the Black" due to a childhood curse, though it may also be due to his dark hair and fondness for furs of that color. Characteristics Ivar is supremely large, even by Arzhel standards. He is incredibly strong and tough, but not particulary agile or intelligent. He tends to keep quiet and let the more knowledgeable (or the more foolish) speak. When fighting, however, Ivar feels most comfortable, and has no difficulties making his prowess known. In the direst of circumstances, Ivar focuses on the rage that simmers deep within him, letting it boil over to consume his enemies. Though he is a mercenary by trade, a profession not known for its honor, Ivar considers his loyalty to be of the upmost importance, and will not break a promise or betray a friend. He has no sympathy for weakness shown by those who put themselves in harm's way, but will sometimes assume responsibility for protecting innocents. For some reason, alcohol makes Ivar extremely amorous, even after a single drink. Adventures Ivar joined the Order of the Red Sash early in the year 209 of the Fourth Age, in the underground stronghold of the gûndre king Fridrik Stormshield. He had been lost in the dwarven tunnels for days when he came upon Premislas Durnovo and Roland Arete, brothers of the Red Sash. The two had narrowly escaped the destruction of Esteroak , and were eager to welcome the young barbarian into their fellowship. When an overwhelming force of Naga assaulted King Fridrik's keep, Ivar, his new brothers, and the rest of the survivors from Esteroak fought their way to the surface, emerging somewhere in the Wyld in the kingdom of Egoras. They managed to find refuge in the town of Ashpond, where a headquarters for the Order of the Red Sash was soon established. From Ashpond, Ivar worked with the Red Sash on a number of missions, and he rose quickly through its ranks. He traveled across Egoras and Dalarnis on various contracts, investigating disappearances, protecting villages, battling gnolls, goblins, and undead. While most contracts came from merchants and nobles, some supernatural creatures also took an interest in the mercenaries. Ivar encountered demons, fae, angels, and vampires in his travels, all of whom were able to be bargained with to an extent. At least, except for one. In Beechmeadow, while serving a contract for Lady Eleanor DuBessé of Dalarnis, an angel of Zörena appeared before him. Ivar was told that he was bound to an inescapable fate, along with an arxus named Keothi, the silver elf mage Illmarinen Vesisaari, and two obsidian elves, Ulrik Hjallmar and Papa Eshu. The group was taken by the angel to an icy peak far away, in the Crownspire Mountains, where they all fought and defeated the young white dragon Golgarth. In Golgarth's hoard, they found a number of magical items that the angel informed them would help them on the next part of their quest. The warriors were then taken to Esteroak, the fallen portal village, to join the rest of Zörena's chosen in reclaiming it from the forces of Shadow. Ivar was reunited with his Red Sash brethren there, and together they defended the broken portal while a ritual was performed to restore it, keeping the Wyld at bay once more. Using dragon's blood to activate the portal, the heroes returned to the safety of Ashpond. In the late fall of 210, Ivar left Ashpond once more for what would be his most dangerous destination yet: the Abyss. Rumors had persisted that Sir Xavier Falcross, a relative of KIng Lionus III of Egoras and knight of the Royal Guard, had been captured and taken there. Seth Darkborn, an iron elf necromancer who had been studying the king's illness, recruited Ivar for a mission to find Sir Falcross, whose safety was especially important given the unlikelihood of the king's recovery. The assembled company included another Red Sash brother, Hywin, the strongest human that Ivar has ever met. Alongside a diverse group of rangers and druids who had recently arrived in Ashpond, including Durren Loosestrife and Alicia Ducharme, the warriors cut down wave after wave of verminous goblins and undead abominations. Darkborn was able to lead the party through the maze-like tunnels that led to his ancestral homeland. Though Falcross was initially taken by iron elves, the heroes finally found him in the captivity of a wraith. The ethereal creature was poisoning the noble heir to keep him weak, yet alive. Ivar used a magic ring to purge the poison from the knight, restoring a great deal of his strength, but Falcross was still missing his heirloom sword, Stormbreaker. Together, the heroes sought the wraith in its lair, where it had been trying to bind Stormbreaker to itself. A fierce fight left the sprirt vanquished and the sword in Sir Xavier's hands. With other horrors of the Abyss closing in on them, the party fled to the surface. Ivar and his companions were later awarded the Lion's Cross medal for their actions. Friends & Allies Premislas Durnovo A human of Myrian nobility, Premislas is Ivar's superior officer and brother-in-arms. He is also Ivar's oldest friend, having welcomed him into the Red Sash after finding the Arzhel lost in dwarven tunnels. Ivar considers Premislas to be a mentor, since the Mokoshan had already been studying the art of warfare for years before the two met. Ivar admires his brother's strategic instincts and cunning mind, but thinks Premislas could stand to loosen up more often and enjoy life's pleasures. Stoian Dodrescu Another Myrian noble, Stoian has undergone quite a transformation in the time that Ivar has known him. Beginning his service in the Red Sash with the skills of a soldier and medic, Stoian soon learned to command powers granted by the divine will of Dúnmharú. Ivar admires the connection Stoian has with his god, though he is certainly not envious. Ivar thinks Stoian is very wise and pragmatic, and usually listens to his advice. Vosgonar Narayara This Eidolon has impressed Ivar greatly in the time they have been brothers. "Vos" has a gifted mind, and Ivar has come to rely on that insight in trying times. Unlike many of the other "bookish" types that Ivar comes across, Vos can fight rather well with a sword and can be depended upon to watch their backs. Ivar returns the favor by looking after the Eidolon when his curiosity gets the best of him. Hywin Ivar sees a kindred spirit in his brother Hywin: a quiet man of immense strength who is fiercely loyal to his adopted family. They have had many adventures together, and Ivar counts Hywin among the few he would trust with his life. Razend Eldridge A ferocious fighter with a valiant heart, Razend is searching for a greater purpose in his life. He has found it with the Red Sash, and Ivar couldn't ask for a worthier comrade. Ivar knows their paths may diverge at some point in the future, but he renders whatever aid he can to Razend while their fates are still intertwined. Category:Characters